


do you trust me

by srm628



Category: Among Us (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Friendship, Gen, M/M, Or Friendship, Polus (Among Us), Rae mentioned briefly, Sykkuno is a simp, You Decide, could be romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27928750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/srm628/pseuds/srm628
Summary: Sykkuno is a crew member working to get home, when he meets up with Corpse. Sykkuno makes the ultimate decision to trust his friend, no matter the cost.*Can be read as a romance or friendship fic*
Relationships: Corpse Husband & Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 292





	do you trust me

**Author's Note:**

> This is my guilty pleasure ship at the moment. This is my first ever posting of them, so please be kind. 
> 
> I’ve been hella depressed, and their interactions are the only thing making me happy at the moment. 
> 
> *Standard RPF spiel*  
> They are real people. Shipping them is fine as long as you don’t harass them. Don’t bother them with the ship. Let us just have it in the corners of the Internet, where we can enjoy it and not make our favorite creators hella uncomfortable.

There were rumors of killers among them. Their orders were to get to tasks done and return home. How hard could that be? 

Sykkuno hummed to himself while he checked the trees stats. He adjusted the numbers to ensure everything was in perfect shape. He enjoyed watering the plants. That was his favorite task on the ship too. 

It made Sykkuno happy to know how much of a difference he was making. He liked seeing the plants thrive. And his contribution allowed that to happen. 

As he closed the panel, he saw his friend Corpse standing behind him. 

“Oh, uh, hi, Corpse,” Sykkuno grinned awkwardly. “Nice weather we’re having right?” 

It was meant to be a joke because it was always cold and snowy on Polus. The weather never changed. However, to his surprise, Corpse actually laughed. Sykkuno grinned wider, happy he could make his friend happy. 

“Hi Sykkuno,” Corpse stated. “Whatcha doing?” 

“Just checking on the tree. It’s good now!” Sykunno turned back to the tree and tapped on it. “It’s a healthy plant!” 

“Just like you,” Corpse said softly. His was referring to the tiny leaf that sprouted from  
Sykkuno’s space suit. He wasn’t actually a plant. That would just be silly. 

“Yup!” 

Corpse walked down, and Sykkuno followed. 

“Did you hear about the killer?” Sykkuno half-whispered. “We should stay together to be safe.” 

Corpse nodded his head in agreement. “I’ll protect you, Sykkuno!” 

Sykkuno nodded. 

They walked down to the boiler room, where Sykkuno had another task. He had to replace the water. He continued to hum quietly as he worked. 

He couldn’t help but notice that Corpse wasn’t completing tasks, only watching Sykkuno do his. He found it a bit weird, but they hadn’t move much. Corpse could have already done his tasks here before he wandered up to O2 to meet with Sykkuno. 

A meeting was called when a body was found. The remaining members stood around a table in cafeteria, accusing each other of a double murder. 

“I was with Sykkuno,” Corpse stated, when someone called him out on his whereabouts, “Keeping him safe.” 

The attention immediately turned to Sykkuno, questioning the validity of his friend’s statement. 

“Yup! We were together pretty much the whole time!” Sykkuno confirmed.

Suspicions were dropped. He could tell people were still suspicious of his friend, but they allowed him a pass with Sykkuno’s clearing. 

Nobody was thrown into the lava pit, and they lived another day. Two of their friends were dead, but they didn’t want to just kill anybody. Killing someone if they weren’t sure was a dangerous game. 

Sykkuno and Corpse walked around the planet while Sykunno continued working on his tasks. 

“Hey Corpse, don’t you have anything to do? We can do yours too!” Sykunno stated. 

“Do you trust me, Sykkuno?” Corpse’s voice felt lower than usual. 

Did he trust Corpse? Of course he did. This was his friend, after all. That tone made him uncomfortable though. 

“Yes,” Sykunno said after almost no thought. He didn’t need time to think about it when the answer was obvious. 

Corpse walked over to a vent and jumped inside, for just a moment, and returned to main ground. He turned to Sykunno, who was staring at him wide eyed. 

“Do you still trust me, Sykkuno?” Corpse questioned. 

This was a dangerous question. One that Sykkuno wasn’t sure had a correct answer. Either way, he nodded. 

“Yes.” 

Corpse smiled. “I promise to protect you, Sykkuno. No one will hurt you.” 

The two walked around, and Corpse started dealing with his own tasks. Occasionally, Corpse would walk just out of sight and then run back and insist Sykkuno moved. 

As promised though, no harm came to Sykkuno. He felt guilty watching Corpse kill their friends, but something stopped him from ratting him out at meetings. 

Every meeting, he found himself defending Corpse. They were together every moment of the day, that part wasn’t a lie. Corpse did let him continue his tasks anyway, and he was protected. 

It came down to the final three. He stood in the meeting room with Corpse and his other friend Rae, and now he was left with a decision. 

“I know his voice is sexy,” Rae screamed, slamming her hands on the table. “But come on, Sykunno, open your eyes.” 

Sykkuno looked back and forth between his friends. He didn’t want to shove either of them into the lava pool. Prior to this moment, he had gotten away with not voting for anybody. The others always pulled the trigger. 

But now, he had three options. 

He sided with Rae, who was completely right. Corpse was a killer, a fact Sykkuno had experienced firsthand, but he didn’t know if he had the strength to do something about it. 

He sided with Corpse, which led to shoving an innocent person into the lava pit. The thought of watching Rae burn to death at his hand destroyed him. 

The third option was to not vote. 

The problem with that option is, similar to if he voted with Corpse, Rae’s death would be on his hands. Letting Corpse run free would kill cause Rae to die. 

He took a deep breath, trying to determine what he wanted to do. And then, Corpse said those damn words again. 

“Do you trust me, Sykkuno?” 

He felt a heavy weight on his heart. Even now, seeing all the pain Corpse caused, he did trust him. He was just about to lock in his vote when the meeting ended. 

“Sykkuno!” Rae shrieked loudly. 

“I’m sorry!” Sykkuno whined. He was genuine in his apology. 

However, within a few seconds, Corpse was after Rae. Sykkuno sat at the table in cafeteria, just waiting for it to end. The two ran around for a bit. Rae was screaming. 

Corpse had the decency to kill her out of Sykkuno’s line of vision. Even though Sykkuno knew that his friend’s death was on his hands, he at least didn’t have to watch it. 

Corpse returned, bloody knife in hand. He sat down at the table with Sykkuno. 

“I’m sorry,” He stated, sounding genuine. 

What exactly was he apologizing for? For killing their friends? For putting him in this rough predicament?

Sykkuno would never know. 

“Do you kill me now too?” Sykkuno questioned. 

Corpse looked at his friend, wide eyes and concerned. “Of course not. I promised to protect you, and I would never hurt you, Sykkuno.” 

Sykkuno nodded. It was just Corpse and him on this planet now. He couldn’t help but wonder if new members would be flown out. How many more people would he be forced to watch die? 

He supposed it didn’t matter. This was their life now. 

At the very least, if he had to choose who he would be trapped in space with, Corpse would probably be his first option. At the end of the day, he was with his friend.

And to his own downfall, he did trust him. With his life.

**Author's Note:**

> This may get edited at some point. Gonna be honest, this had like no editing, just a spiel of thoughts.
> 
> Feel free to suggest ideas. I miss doing one shots.


End file.
